The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Sheegene-14’ and more particularly as a grapevine which produces a large, green-colored seedless grape that matures approximately during the first week of September in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new invention most closely resembles Thompson Seedless (unpatented) but it produces a larger grape that is very sweet, has very good flavor, and matures approximately four weeks later.